Curing Lovesickness
by romanticmannequin
Summary: Sometimes you find exactly what you're looking for in a library. Sometimes you make a discovery you never expected. My otp and i love them. Edit: oh man oh jeez people are actually reading this how did that happen im sorry its aweful but im writing a follow-up thats probably gonna be aweful as well oh man i didnt think anyone would see this so thank you for viewing my bad writings


it had been a long fight, and against such simple enemies. everyone had taken damage, some more than others of course. Koga, the guilds healer, was doing his best to patch the group up as he'd done a hundred times before, but being low on TP wasn't helping the situation. After curing their Landsknecht Yami and then Asaki, their sniper, he had downed his last Amrita and used nearly all of what power it had given him to heal Verons cracked shin bone. He had thought that maybe since the Vessels bone was so thin it wouldn't require very much energy to mend it, but it had turned out the crack was much more severe than he initially saw and needed nearly twice as much attention than anticipated. All that was left was Logre, who had been both bruised and poisoned quite badly. He hadn't looked well when he excused himself through one of the narrow passages between the bookshelves around the corner right after the last enemy fell. As Koga gathered his supplies and headed down the corridor in the Echoing Library toward where Logre had stepped out, he thought about the strange circumstances that lead to the man joining their guild.

Months before he had just been a stranger in the forest, a fellow adventurer who called himself Whirlwind giving tips on cartography to some novices. Slowly but surely he seemed to have worked his way into their lives, popping up more and more often wherever they went. It was only recently that they had seen his true colours, a knight of the Imperial Guard who was set on completing his masters wish of purifying the land with Yggdrasil. When they discovered the price of this plan though, Logre had been unable to stay at the Emperors side due to his own beliefs and unwillingness to take so many innocent lives in the name of the Empire. And now he was here with them, searching for a way into the heart of Yggdrasil where the Emperor hid with the Medium. He had insisted he come with their guild and help end the Emperors plan himself, Koga had assumed it was his conscience that pushed him to do so after getting everything up to where it was now in his blind allegiance. Koga ended his daydreaming and ducked between overgrown branches and books through the small crevice and into an alcove where the knight sat on a fallen stone pillar. He looked toward Koga and raised a hand in greeting before bringing it to his paled forehead to wipe away the sweat there. He was definitely still poisoned, Koga thought as he noticed Logres gloves and arm guards in a pile next to him.

"Everyone alright out there?" he asked, if not a bit weakly. He was much more stone faced and silent since he had revealed himself to them, but now his expression softened as it was before, possibly out of his sickness.

"They'll be just fine," Koga answered as he opened his box of medical supplies once more and kneeled on the ground before Logre. "It's you I've got to worry about now." He pulled out a rag to wipe away the sweat on the knights face. As he began to press the cloth to the older mans face, Logre closed his eyes and sighed.

"Some knight i am. Getting my ass whooped like that while you and a bunch of kids bail me out." he chuckled softly. Koga finished and shook his head.

"Hey, we all got hurt. You did fine," he smiled and reached out to ruffle the mans hair, something he was accustomed to doing to the younger members of his guild in a time like this but stopped himself just short and cleared his throat, instead moving his hand to Logres forehead and feeling his temperature to see how badly he was still poisoned. He felt the mans brow furrow under his palm and his eyes fluttered open to look at the medic. Koga didn't know why he had always looked at him that way, eyes wandering his face, stopping to focus on one part or another and moving away again, never looking at his eyes when he returned a glance but always there when he looked away. No one else in his guild ever got those long strange looks, he was sure of it. At first he maybe thought it was a scrutinizing glare for spending such long periods of time with younger girls, even if he never so much as looked at them in any inappropriate way. But Kuro, their nightstalker, never got such stares whether he flirted with the girls or not. Eventually he gave up on that theory. Now he swallowed to bring himself from his thoughts and back to the situation at hand, and saw eyes flicker toward his throat then back to his face. He simply didn't understand the gesture of these strange gazes.

"Ah," Logre hung his head and clenched a fist, startling Koga and making him pull back his hand, causing him to feel the air around his palm and realize that the sick mans skin was becoming extremely hot.

"M-my shoulder, if you could..." he murmured, tilting his head toward his right shoulder.

"Oh, um, 'course, right," Koga put one hand on the side of Logres face just below his ear to tilt his head out of the way and undid the strap of his Imperial armour, moving it to the side and pulling down the shoulder of the undershirt there. The skin was discoloured and his shoulder didn't seem to be shaped entirely right. After a moment more of inspection he saw that the mark there was in the precise shape of the club he had been using when they fought against each other earlier that day before deciding to join together, and his shoulder was dislocated. Koga placed a hand over his mouth in shock before once again realizing how hot the skin it had just been touching was.

"How have you been carrying your drive blade?" Koga still stared at the mans shoulder. Logre chuckled.  
"Not easily. Especially during that last fight," he began another chuckle but was cut short by another surge of pain that caused him to grit his teeth. "Thing's damn heavy." he frowned and grabbed his armor with his left hand and rolled his shoulder until it fell off and to the floor with a clang.

"I'm really sorry," Koga began, scratching the back of his head and looking away. "The least i can do is fix it for you," he looked back at Logre who quickly looked at the ground and hesitated for a moment, then nodded and sat up slightly for the medic who placed one hand firmly on his shoulder and the other on the side of his neck for leverage. With one swift push, a crack, and a sharp intake of breath from the older man, his shoulder was back in place and he relaxed once more. Koga inspected his work and didn't notice the pulse quickening under his fingers or how his hand absentmindedly moved to feel the heat coming from Logres cheek. What he did finally notice was a hand wrapping around his wrist and dragging his fingers against stubble to eventually rest against a pair of slightly chapped lips that pressed against his fingertips in still kisses. Koga couldn't have moved his hand from the mans firm grip if he had tried, something he was too confused to do at the moment. At last words came, as little as they were.

"Wh-Whirlwind-"

"Logre." he cut Koga off, "Say my name, please. Call me Logre." he spoke slowly against his fingers, staring into his eyes the entire time. His pupils were dilated huge, black orbs surrounded by a thin band of gold, staring what felt like into his soul, sharp in contrast with his own eyes that had shrunk to pinholes on his brown irises in shock.

"Logre," he quietly parroted as requested. He wasn't sure he had ever called him by his real name before this. The other man closed his eyes and opened his mouth just enough to lick the fingers barring his lips. Koga instinctively tried to pull his hand away but instead had it pulled harder against the mouth that began licking it with more vigor than before and lapping at his palm now.

"Logre," he said more loudly this time, attempting to stop the man but he was only met with a groan in response and a tongue sweeping between his knuckles. He swallowed and tried once more.

"Logre, you're still poisoned, you're not..." Koga trailed off, his hand being pulled downward so that his fingers were resting on the mans lower lip who then opened his still blown eyes and spoke to him.

"Cure me," he told the medic, breath hot against his digits, eyes drawing him in. Koga remembered how little TP he had left just then and felt his stomach drop. He had just one chance to use his refresh skill to cure Logre. He stood and placed his free hand on the side of Logres face and closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate. The only thing standing between him and that was how damn hot Logres skin was and the tickle of stubble against his wrist, and Logres hand being placed on top of his gently to hold it there and the mix of heavy, hot breath and a tongue darting out every few seconds on his fingertips, and how unbearably tight his trousers seemed to have gotten in the last few minutes. With this final thought he bit his lip and used all of what energy he could muster into that spell. Feeling the energy leave his hands and enter Logre, he became lightheaded and fell against the man siting in front of him with a thud. He panted, thoughts racing again.

What if it hadn't worked? Both Logre and his team would surely be disappointed in him. True, they never had been before when he thought they would be, but it was such a critical moment that he may have just failed in. Plus, whatever was happening to Logre wouldn't be better either, and he would continue to act strangely until the poison faded on its own, and with his fever, there was no telling how long that would last. A jostle brought him from his thoughts when his position of being held was changed and a hand holding him by the small of his back began to slide too far south for his comfort. Immediately he tried to stand but was being held flush against Logres torso too close to the ground for his legs to straighten out as they scrambled against the stone floor. He felt deep breathing against his collarbone and looked down to see the knight with his face buried against his chest, smelling him, _breathing him_, his nose tucked between the portion of his polo shirt he left unbuttoned.

"I'm sorry, it-" Koga was about to apologize for his failed attempt to cure him when he was looked up at with lidded eyes still over wide pupils, but a much healthier looking face with more colour to it than ever.

"You're... Cured..?" He asked with slight disbelief.

"Yes." Logre responded tersely, taking hold of the nape of Kogas neck and pulling him down to kneeling in front of him again.

"But you're still..?" Koga was pulled forward but grabbed Logres shoulders and pushed to keep a safe distance away from his face, his personal space still being violated by the now scarlet-cheeked man. At this, Logre made a strange noise, something akin to a frustrated, nearly pained scoff, a bitter smile on his face.

"It's never been poison, you fool. Don't you realize i could've easily gotten my shoulder fixed in Tharsis or taken some damn Theriaca? There was nothing stopping me but... But you. It's just been that... I need you..." Logre loosened the grip on his neck and stared at Koga with the same look as always, needily biting at his own bottom lip. Things began to click in Kogas mind. Of course it was the one possibility he never thought of. Logre was acting exactly how he intended to regardless of his health and made it plainly obvious what he meant. Koga was just over thinking it like always.

Ever true to his profession and his nature, he immediately tried to mend things. He placed his hand on Logres jaw and slowly ran his thumb across his lips, prompting a gentle swirl of a tongue on the tip of his thumb for only a moment before taking the sides of the older mans head in his hands and pulling him forward as he leaned toward him. In an instant, arms were around his shoulders and he was kissing Logre. It was possible, he thought, that having knowledge of the mouths anatomy would give him an idea on how kissing would work, but in the end he was clueless. Tongues and teeth and lips were all too much for him and he resigned to taking the knights lead, biting when bitten and sucking when prompted to do so, moaning when he liked something. It felt like ages to Koga before Logre took the lapels of the medics coat and pulled them over his shoulders as Koga pulled each arm out of sleeves quickly, not wanting to have to untangle his fingers from the others hair for a moment longer than needed, and let his coat drop to the floor. His mind raced with how much had happened in ten minutes. Everything went from a routine exploration to making out with a man he barely knew a thing about and needing him _for the love of god, now_ to touch him absolutely everywhere and needing to _with the most pleading touch _to return the favour. His wish was soon granted as hands ran underneath his shirt on his sides and against his chest, first pushing him nearly flat against the ground then grabbing at the inside of his shirt to pull him up and toward the other man, who smirked at him.

"You're gonna be mine." he said quietly into Kogas ear before biting it then snaking a hand down to deftly undo his belt and slip his hand into his slacks. Koga couldn't help but gasp as he felt himself be palmed and a mouth bite into his neck, which would definitely bruise. In a desperate attempt for friction, Koga rocked his hips into Logres hand just before feeling another bite at his neck that was sucked on this time in a way that made his knees weak. He swallowed and whimpered, knowing he wouldn't last much longer being fondled the way he was. Logre knew this and licked over the youngers adams apple before biting around it just hard enough to draw blood and sucked at the flesh just as he twisted his wrist in a way that had Koga cumming in his hand, making the most delicious choked noises as he did. Logre held him there as he rode out his orgasm, then released him to let him fall to his hands and knees between the mans legs. He caught his breath as he slid his hands up the knights thighs, a cock just freed of its binds being offered to him as he reached the centre. Koga wasted no time swallowing what he can of his team mate and squeezes his eyes shut as he tries for more. To take his mind off the difficulty of the task at hand, he thinks of how Logre must have at least an inch on Koga, not even counting width.

Before he knows it, Kogas nose bumps against the other mans groin. Hes so pleased with himself he nearly misses a quiet groan from above him and something about being awfully eager for a virgin. In response he swallows thickly around the heavy object in his throat which earns him a string of muffled profanities from behind a hand having cum licked from it and a twitch he can feel from the back of his throat to the tip of his tongue. On the very back of his tongue Koga can begin to taste the fruits of his labour in a small drip and gives a pleased humming moan and swallows again before bobbing his head in shallow strokes and finally sucking in an almost desperate plea for more. Logre is finally sent tumbling over the edge and cums in Kogas mouth, his name on his lips, which to him sounds like a familiar action hes formed a habit of doing, but he shrugs it off to focus on his current task of milking Logre entirely dry. After nearly a full minute, Koga made sure his work was done and released him from his mouth with a lewd wet popping sound. They both panted, Koga taking a moment to stand on shaky legs while holding himself up with Logres shoulders.

"Logre," he shook one of the shoulders gently. He responded with a soft grunt and by wrapping one of his arms around Kogas back to pull him into an embrace that neither of them wanted to have to leave. Eventually, they both heard Verons voice calling for them. Logre calmly tucked himself back into his pants and heaved his armour back onto his chest before reattaching the rest of it and picking up his drive blade as he stood. Koga on the other hand hurriedly redid his belt and yanked his coat on faster than he ever had, before grabbing his supply box and nearly spilling it everywhere.

"Koga, Whirlwind!" they heard Veron round the corner to near the entrance of the alcove, calling them.

"Be right there," Logre called back, looking at Koga and nodding toward the passage for him to go stumbled forward between the shelves, nearly tripping as he reached the other side with Logre a few paces behind him. The rest of the guild was there just around the corner, at first smiling to see that the both of them were alright, then each of their faces in turn twisting into concerned confusion. Kogas hair was more disheveled than it normally was, his shirt half untucked and his belt just barely buckled. Between those things, his inside-out coat, bite marks covering his throat, the flush across his cheeks and dust all over him, nobody knew what to say. They looked at each other, unsure of what to ask, then turned their gazes to Whirlwind who was standing behind the mess of a man. He merely shrugged and walked past Koga, giving his ass an unseen grope as he did so and making the shorter man jump and nearly yelp at the action that had gone straight to his cock. He prayed his apron hid that and Logre prayed it didn't.

"Hey Koga, your neck-" Yami began,

"Monster. Over there in the place. There was um... Monster." Koga interrupted her and nervously lied through his teeth, pulling up his collar as he did so. They both glanced toward Logre, Yami suspiciously so, and waited for some type of response as he walked past them in the direction they were traveling before.

"Hm, yeah. A monster," he stated, licking his lips clear of specks of blood as soon as he was sure he wouldn't be seen doing so. The team followed as Logre kept walking, and though they wanted answers, none of them knew what to ask. Koga fell slightly behind as he fixed his clothes but soon regained his composure and sauntered up with the rest of the group. Over the next few hours the guild searched the empty hallways lined with shelves of illegible books, looking for some kind of clue on how to open the locked door in the Lost Capital. When it had gotten dark and they began running low on supplies, there was a unanimous decision to return to Tharsis to regroup and return to the labyrinth the next day.

The long airship ride back to Tharsis finally gave Koga time to clear his head in the night wind. That was, until they began to travel into the colder parts of the Sacred Mountains. Usually everyone on the ship would gather near the flame in the ship and huddle together to keep warm in the hour or so it took to navigate the area and get to the ravine that lead into the Scarlett Pillars. Logre had wandered off into the hull to change back into his warmer and more practical landsknecht uniform before they had taken off and now returned to the others who were huddled between the burning ore and wheel of the ship. The Vessel and the two girls had their arms wrapped around each other as Koga steered the skyship. He could hear their whispers between gusts of wind and the ships creaking, wondering what had happened in the library. It was obvious they hadn't believed his story of being attacked by a monster, he felt that possibly Logres underwhelming agreement with him was part of the reason. Speak of the devil, Koga thought as the whispers behind him stopped and were replaced with calls of 'Whirlwind, hey!'. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the man crouching down to listen to all the chattering questions from the others. With a chuckle and a dismissive tone in his voice, Logre explained everything to the others, but the wind was too strong for Koga to make out the words. After a few minutes, Koga heard their conversation come to an end and suddenly there was an voice in his ear.

"Let me take it the rest of the way." Koga jumped and a hand slid underneath his to take the wheel from him. "This is my first trip with your guild after all, I've got to pull my weight." Logre nudged him out of the way and turned him back toward the rest of the group who waved him over. Shaking his head, Koga sat down to his friends conversation.

"Hey, that thing that attacked you sounds pretty nasty. Glad you made it out ok," Asaki patted him on the shoulder.

"Oy, I've got beat up plenty of times and i never get free booze," Yami chimed in, crossing her arms.

"You're not even old enough to get any booze," Asaki frowned.

"Almost!" Yami rolled her eyes just as Asaki began to argue back and they started bickering over top one another.

"You and Whirlwind don't drink too much, alright? We've still got plenty of work tomorrow." Veron advised him, gesturing his staff toward Koga as he spoke. From what he had put together, apparently Koga had been invited to drinks with Logre and everyone was told so but himself. Staring up at the night sky, he though that maybe tonight they could talk things out, or at least he could convince Logre to stop giving him heart attacks so often.

Before they knew it, they were back in Tharsis and standing in the lobby of the inn, exchanging a small stack of Ental for the key to a room for the night. After trudging up the stairs and to the room number on the key, Yami opened the door and fell face first onto the nearest bed, followed by Veron and Asaki who told her to take her shoes off and poked at her while putting down their belongings. Just as Koga was about to step into the room, an arm grabbed him around the shoulders and directed him toward the next door over, the last on in the hall.

"This is the room i rent month-to-month to stay in, please, make yourself at home." Logre unlocked the door and tightened his grip on Kogas shoulders.

"Right, well thanks, but i can just drop my stuff off and we can head to the bar." Koga tried to move from Logres side but was held fast and forced to walk along side him into the room. It was the same size as all the other rooms in the inn, and while kept clean, it still had a more lived-in feel to it. When he was let go, Koga put his bag on the floor next to Logres just before hearing the door shut and lock with a click.

"I brought something from my homeland to drink. No need to go to the bar," Logre pulled a small bottle from one of the cabinets in the room along with a couple of tumbler glasses that he set on the table and pulled out a chair for Koga. They sat down across from each other at the tiny table that was clearly meant for only one person, Logre opening the bottle with his pocket knife and pouring half of it into each of the glasses. Impossibly, the colour of the liquid seemed to be orange and red and green all at the same time. Koga dismissed it as the lighting or his eyes playing tricks on him, taking the drink and swirling it in the glass as Logre toasted him.

"Long life to the both of us," the knight lifted his glass and downed the drink in a single gulp, putting the tumbler back on the table and watching the other take a sip of the strangely coloured drink. It was sour but also had a sort of heat to it that left him wanting more once he brought the glass from his mouth. From what little experience Koga had with alcohol, he knew conversation came easier for him after a few drinks. With this in mind and the unexpected urge for more of the liquid, he drank the rest of the glass. Lowering the emptied glass to the table and resting his hand next to it, Koga licked his lips, the warmth of the drink still in his mouth and throat and slowly spreading to his cheeks and chest. Was this what getting drunk felt like? He couldn't remember, the few times he had before were at bars where he hadn't been paying attention much. A hand moved to on top of his, drawing a nervous smile from him and a half-hearted attempt at a laugh that came out as more of a cough while he averted his eyes to the the empty tumbler in front of him.

"By the way," Logre began, Koga becoming aware of their knees touching under the table. "I probably should have mentioned this before, but," he continued as the youngers head began to swim, unable to focus on anything but their flesh touching and the voice speaking to him that was suddenly like the most beautiful music. "While you may have realized that that wasn't any ordinary alcohol, that _was_ a powerful aphrodisiac you just drank." Kogas eyes widened at the word, knowing it was too late to do anything about it at this point and feeling his heart begin to pound. He clutched at his chest, pulse so loud he could hear it in his ears and tried to breath as calmly as he could.

"No need to panic, that;s normal," The man told him calmly, taking the hand he had hold of and placing it to his own chest, letting the medic feel the heart beating hard and in perfect synch with his own. Logre let go of the hand, knowing force would no longer be required to get Koga to relax with him, and let himself take hold of a hip that fidgeted in response. Already on the edge of his seat, Koga nearly fell off his chair with the slight tug on his waist which made him try to use his legs for balance, but they only became tangled with the other pair under the table and he gripped the shirt his hand was placed on. His equilibrium seemed to have left him, as the room spun on its own and after a sorry attempt at standing, he clung to the other man for balance.

"You drugged me," Koga accused him, his dizziness coming and going now that he had something to stabilize him.

"Hardly," Logre smiled with is reply, amused with the accusation. "Regardless of what it was mixed with, that was still some strong alcohol you drank, and you didn't drink anything i didn't. It just looks like you cant hold your liquor." Oh. Right, that. Koga internally cursed himself for entirely forgetting the fact in focusing on Logre. Alcohol always managed to go straight to his legs and stay there until he sobered up. Groaning, he was gingerly sat sideways onto the others lap which left him feeling grateful and nervous.

"Koga...," His name was spoken quietly into his ear in a voice he couldn't help but find to be alluring and stress melting. He suddenly couldn't find his voice to respond, but soon found there was no need for one, as the deep, soothing voice continued on without it while Logres forehead came to rest against the medics temple, lips so close now that they brushed the shell of his ear when speaking.

"I want you to know my honest feelings for you," Kisses began on his ear and trailed down his jawline, coming to a stop on his chin right on top of the small bit of facial hair he had. With that unusual tickling sensation, Koga let out what was very nearly a giggle, immediately clearing his throat afterward. The corner of his mouth was kissed and a tingle of anticipation went through his spine, making him gasp. The lips next to his curled upward at this into a smile before pulling away completely. Never in a million years did Koga think he'd be here, another mans arms wrapped around him and hands pulling at his clothes, (a pair of those were his own, weren't they?) swallowing in a failed attempt to keep down the shaky '_please_' that had just escaped his lips. Desperately, he shoved his coat and vest from his shoulders just as Logre pulled the apron from his waist, but those things did little to cool the heat that was still spreading through his body from both the drink and the position he was in. Once again, Logres hands were underneath Kogas polo shirt, running along his skin and this time leaving shallow scratches on his back with short fingernails. Koga arched his back at this and pleaded for more, once again without his brains permission.

"Since you asked so nicely," Logre suddenly lifted him bridal-style and laid him down on the bed before crawling on top of him and finally, after taking the smaller mans chin in his hand, kissed Koga. He twisted his fingers through the mans silvery hair and kissed back deeply, wanting nothing more than to stay connected with the man as long as possible. Eventually they separated themselves, panting and staring into each others eyes, Koga still running his fingers through the silver and black locks.

"Koga, I love you." Logre burst out, followed by a short gasp. He seemed more shocked to have said it out loud than the other was to hear it. They stared at each other for another long moment before the younger man grabbed the olders belt and pulled their hips together.

"Make love to me." Koga whispered to him. After a brief pause, Logre began gently pulling Kogas shirt up and over his head as if he might break if he were too rough. He finally saw what he'd only felt before, Kogas thin body with a chest and shoulders slightly more toned than the rest from wielding maces and flails in battle, now laying beneath him with nothing between them but his own shirt which he removed without taking his eyes from the form underneath him. Logre wrapped his arms around Kogas torso and pressed their bare chests together. Both of them loved the feeling of each others skin and being able to feel their heartbeats that were still hammering through their chests as if in a need to reach each other. On impulse, Logre rolled his hips into the youngers, making Koga shiver at the sensation, reaching down to unbuckle his belt and opening his trousers as he did so. Logre grinded into him again, Koga now only having a thin layer of fabric separating him and the friction that now rubbed against him a third time and harder than ever. Again, Koga grabbed the belt of the man on top of him, this time sipping the end out of the loops and pulling the pin from the leather before letting go the heavy buckle.

"D-don't tell the others..." Koga mumbled, watching Logre move to remove his own trousers.

"Not a word," Logre promised, tossing his pants to the floor and beginning to slowly slide Kogas down his thighs with one hand, using the other arm to support himself. Even now the gears were turning in Logres head, _no words necessary_, he thought with a smile, _actions will speak plenty loud_. Koga shivered now, feeling exposed and vulnerable in a way that he found inexplicably arousing. Just then for the first time, he really looked at Logre and took him in. His golden-yellow eyes that nearly seemed to glow in the dim light, the colour that spread across his face from his ears to beneath those dangerously sharp cheekbones.

"What are you doing?" Logre asked him in an amused tone, his lips turning up at the edges of his smile as they always did, Koga had mentally noted. Without realizing it, he had reached up and was stroking the sides of the older mans face with his fingers a few moments before he'd questioned him. As soon as he saw what he had been doing, Koga moved his hands away, but not before Logre grabbed one of them.

"Sorry," Koga apologized, slightly embarrassed by his absent mindedness.

"No, it feels good," Logre guided the hand back to his face again and nuzzled his cheek softly into it, closing his eyes. As he did so, he stretched his other arm over to grab something off of the nightstand. He flicked the top from what looked to be a tiny bottle and turned it upside down in his hand, pouring whatever was in it onto his fingers. Just as Koga was about to ask what it was, Logre reached down and lifted him a few inches up by the small of his back with his other hand, the other that was coated in whatever it was slipped under the hem of the back of his underwear. Understanding what was to come, Koga sat up and climbed into Logres lap, who was sitting on his knees. Logre held him to his chest and slowly began rubbing his finger into Kogas ass until he could slip it in. The medic whimpered, the feeling foreign to him but it was quickly gotten used to. More quiet noises slipped from his mouth as the finger began to move in him and was eventually joined by a second.

As he sat there, being stretched slowly but surely, he realized how insanely hard he was, as was the member he was sitting on. He assumed that was part of the effects of the drink, but was then torn from his musings by the fingers in him stretching particularly wide and a third being added. Logre had arms wrapped around his neck then and a face buried into his shoulder. He softly hushed the younger man and ran his hand up and down his back, patiently waiting for his muscles to relax. When they did, he laid Koga down once more, but now without removing his fingers and taking his underwear down past his knees, letting the other finish slipping his leg through. Koga felt relieved to have himself no longer straining against fabric, but wondered how long he would last if he was already this aroused. Logre, too, let out a sigh of relief as he moved his own underpants to around his thighs, positioning himself between the others legs and taking one ankle into his hand.

"Please be gentle, please be gentle, please be gentle..." Koga closed his eyes and whispered over and over as if the more he said it, the less it would hurt.

"Don't worry, I wont break you too bad. Though you'd better be prepared to be ravaged by that monster again." Logre chuckled, rubbing what was left of the liquid on his hand onto his cock and placing Kogas foot over his shoulder. After a final deep breath, Koga nodded his head quickly and closed his eyes. Logre pressed into him, inch by inch, until their hips met. They took a moment together to breathe and both make sure the other was alright before continuing. Logre then pulled out some and gave an experimental thrust, making Koga close his eyes again tightly and bite his bottom lip. He understood that as a positive sign and thrust again and again to build a slow rhythm.

Wanting more leverage and to be able to drive deeper into Koga, Logre lifted the man under hims hips and hit something that made Koga gasp loudly and his brain feel like it short circuited for a second. Knowing exactly what he'd done, Logre thrust again, drawing a breathy cry this time from the other. He continued on like this, slowly rolling his hips into Koga, taking a short moment each time he slowly drew out to drink in every moan and cry the other gave him, which were growing louder as Logre sped up. Once he was snapping his hips against the other man as quick as he thought he could, he leaned over and kissed him, swallowing the noises from him and enjoying the way it made the inside of his mouth vibrate all too much. He moved away again, Koga breathing out a small whine as he did so, and began slamming himself into Koga, pulling his hips in to meet him as he did. Koga grabbed onto the sheets next to him for dear life and came harder than he ever had in his life with a ragged scream.

"D-do you love me..?" Logre panted out, still working into Koga as hard as possible, his rhythm a mess.

"Yes!" Koga told him, still on his high.

"Again." He groaned.

"YES!" He replied loudly, his insides still tingling as the friction continued.

"Say it!" The knight practically begged, so close to his release now.

"I LOVE YOU, LOGRE!" Koga cried out, knowing it wasn't just the heat of the moment that drove him to say it. With those words, Logre squeezed Kogas hips and held him there as he came, breathing heavy and not letting his eyes leave the others face for a second.

"I love you." The younger said again, quietly this time. Quietly enough that a click and a creaking could be heard over it. Kogas eyes shot to the door and Logre looked over his shoulder toward it. They saw Veron open the door and take half a step in before freezing dead in his tracks, mouth agape. The pair on the bed too, were frozen.

"I came to say g'night and i knocked but you didn't answer and i-i heard something s-so i opened the lock with magic and-and," Veron stuttered, still staring. After another awkward silence he took a step back from the doorway.

"G'night." He threw in before closing the door. Koga covered his face with his hands, feeling as though he may literally die of embarrassment. Logres head dropped.

"Jeez..." was all he managed to say, pulling up his underwear and starting to pull back the sheets on the bed. He tugged them out from under Koga, who had barely moved, and put them on top of him before crawling in beside him. He pulled Koga close to him, shaking him a little.

"C'mon, you cant stay like that forever." He took one of his wrists and pulled the hand from his face. Koga looked like he almost might cry.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, its not your fault. It happens, i mean who knew you'd be loud in bed. Veron wont tell anyone, I'll make him swear to a Vessel code of silence or some junk. Don't let it ruin things, you've got a lot going for ya." Logre smiled at Koga who blushed, wrapping an arm around the older man. In that moment, nothing mattered to either of them but the present. The guild, the labyrinth, the empire, all the lands just seemed too distant to mean anything. Logre kissed Kogas forehead and the both of them drifted into dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Koga woke early but was satisfied to lay in bed until he had to wake Logre up. Logre was in a dazed hangover but seemed content to sleepily linger near Koga as they readied themselves for the day. Just as they were leaving the room, they saw Veron in the hall, telling the girls to go downstairs and he'd meet up with them. The Vessel turned to see the two and smiled warmly toward them.

"How beautiful!" He said to them radiantly before wrapping his thin arms around the both of them. "Most sacred of loves, here within our own guild!" He backed away and clasped his hands together, eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"Veron, we're happy you seem to be as excited as we are, but can you not mention this to Yami and Asaki? Or preferably anyone without permission?" Koga asked politely as possible, not wanting to offend the Vessels difference in cultures. Veron nodded.

"I understand that humans can be finicky on the subject. Your secret is safe with me." He bowed to them but then smiled and suppressed a laugh. Logre had his arms wrapped around Koga and was half asleep with his head resting on top of the others. Koga sighed and asked Veron for a minute, who then turned and left, still smiling.

"Your hair is so soft, Koga... You're a softy... I'm glad you're my softy soft, Koga..." Logre muttered into his hair, not fully awake or asleep. Koga slipped from his grip and turned around and kissed him, Logre immediately becoming much more awake. He yawned and smiled sheepishly, thanking him for the wake-up and they headed for the skyship together.


End file.
